


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Shounen Ai. Yamachi. Gabumon tries to get Yama to admit his feelings for a certain leader.





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon, if I did, 02 would have a better ending – no Kenyako. ^_^ I don’t own the song Disney does so please don’t sue me because I changed the lyrics slightly.
> 
> A/N: This takes place sometime when the digidestined are split up. Some time after they return to the digiworld, I’m not really sure since I’ve only seen a handful of 01 episodes you decide.

_If there’s a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I’ve already won that_

_No man’s worth the aggravation_

_That’s ancient history been, there, done that_

 

            The blond boy walked on in silence ignoring the blue and yellow digimon at his side. ‘Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?’ he thought. ‘Damn Taichi. Why can’t I stop thinking of him?’

            Yamato Ishida growled and clenched his fists. He hated being confused. Especially when a certain brown haired leader was concerned. Taichi Yagami was a bundle of contradictions. Several times he’d proven himself to be a much better leader than any of them, but many times he would also make mistakes that would place them in more trouble than was necessary. Many a time, the blond had thought that he’d be better off without him, but when he did, he find himself wishing he could be more like Taichi – to know him better.

 

_Who’d ya think you’re kiddin’_

_He’s the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Boy, ya can’t conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you’re thinkin’ of_

            “Yama, do you really hate Taichi that much?” Gabumon asked, noticing his partner’s discomfort.

            “Huh?” the blond answered, his mind still elsewhere, “What did you say, Gabu?”

            “I said do you really hate Taichi?” the horned digimon repeated.

            “I do and I don’t. I mean… Arrrgh! I don’t know what I feel about him. One minute he comes up with a really good idea, then the next he does or says something so stupid I just wanna smack him.”

            “So you do like him then?” Gabumon waited patiently for his friend to answer.

 

_No chance, no way_

_I won’t say it, no, no_

 

            Yamato sighed. “We’re wasting time, let’s get going.” The blond then started walking faster.

 

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh_

 

            Gabumon shook his horned head. ‘Humans are so confusing,’ he thought to himself as he quickened his pace to match his partner’s. ‘It’s obvious he likes Taichi, so why doesn’t he want to admit it? What’s he afraid of?’

            “Why can’t you just tell him how you really feel, Yama?”

 

_It’s too cliché_

_I won’t say I’m in love_

 

            “Just drop it, Gabumon. I really don’t want to think about Tai right now,” Yamato said in a tone that he only used when Takeru wouldn’t stop pestering him.

            “But why? Why are you so scared to tell him?”

 

_I thought my heart had learned it’s lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out_

 

            He would never say, but Taichi Yagami wasn’t the only crush he had.

            Before any of this business with the digital world began, Yamato had been in love with a boy in his previous school.

            It had been just before his parents’ divorce. He had known Osamu Ichijouji since first grade and had become quite close with him over the years. When his parents split, he and Sam had less time to be together since he was transferred to another school, but still remained best friends.

            A couple months ago, Yamato realized that he had begun to notice boys in the way most of them would girls and began to think of the indigo haired genius more than a best friend. In fact he had fallen in love with him.

            However, Sam didn’t return the blond’s feelings. Yamato had been hurt when he told him how he felt and Sam told him he wasn’t like him, but accepted the rejection only if he could remain friends with him. Sam of course agreed, not willing to lose one of the few friends he had.

            Everything was fine for a week or so, Yamato and Osamu were still best friends and the blond seemed to be over the rejection. However, it wasn’t to be like that for long. A week before Yamato was to go to summer camp, Sam had been cruelly taken away from him by a hit and run driver.

            The death of his best friend had hurt him deeper than the rejection ever did. Yamato then swore never to let himself get close to anyone no matter how much he may like them. Ever.

 

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you’re feeling_

_Baby, we’re not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

            “I know you don’t want to talk about this, Yamato, but Taichi really needs to know you like him. I’m not sure, but I think he looks up to you. I’ve seen him look at you funny whenever you were looking after Takeru-kun,” Gabumon continued when his partner didn’t reply, “Besides a leader’s only good if others like him.”

            “I. Said. Drop. It!” Yamato snapped, the angry look on his face made the blue and yellow digimon cringe. “I don’t care if Tai wants to be leader or not! I’ll do things my way! What makes you think I even like Tai?”

            “I saw how you looked when we finally found the others after Devimon split us up. You had this huge grin on your face when Tai showed up.”

 

_No chance, no way_

_I won’t say it, no, no_

 

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gabumon,” the blond said, lapsing into silence again. The digimon didn’t fail to notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

 

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you’re in love_

 

            “Oh so you have no feelings whatsoever for Taichi then?” Gabumon said smirking slightly.

            “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Gabu.”

            “So why are you blushing, my friend?”

 

_This scene won’t play_

_I won’t say I’m in love_

 

            “Hmph!” was Yamato’s curt reply.

 

_You’re doin’ flips read our lips_

_You’re in love_

 

            “Suit yourself. I must have imagined it all then,” the blue and yellow digimon said, shaking his head.

 

_You’re way off base_

_I won’t say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won’t say it_

 

            “Guess so, Gabu. You sure you’re not tired, buddy?” Yamato asked, stopping for a moment.

            “Yes. But it’s still strange that you can’t admit that you have feelings for Taichi.”

 

_Boy, don’t be proud_

_It’s ok you’re in love_

 

            “Listen Gabumon, there is absolutely no way whatsoever in heck that I like Tai. Besides boys aren’t supposed to like other boys.”

            “They aren’t? Then who’s Sam?” he asked innocently.

            Yamato’s face went pale. “W-Where’d you hear that name?!” the blond asked trembling.

            “You’ve been saying his name in your sleep that past few nights. So Sam is a boy’s name after all.”

 

_At least out loud_

_I won’t say I’m in love_

 

            “Yeah. It is. It’s short for Osamu,” Yamato replied, sadly. “Gabu, can you keep a secret?”

            “Yamato, you know I can. I’m your partner.”

            “Thanks pal. Sam was a boy I loved back home. I loved him a lot. We were real close – best friends since first grade.” The Keeper of Friendship’s voice was trembling.

            “What happened? Didn’t he love you back?”

            Tears began to slip from his eyes and Yamato frantically wiped them away. “No. But that’s not it. He died. In a hit and run.”

            “Oh.” Gabumon wasn’t sure what a hit and run was, but it must have been something awful to make his partner cry. ‘So that’s what he’s afraid of.’

            “No wonder you don’t want to talk about Tai. Yamato, tell Tai. He’s not going to die on you if you do. He’s got Agumon to protect him and if you really care about him this much, I’ll protect him too.”

            “Thanks, Gabumon, but I’m just not ready for another relationship. I still need some more time to mourn for Sam. All this business with Devimon and Myotismon hasn’t given me much time to myself lately. It’s only been a couple weeks since it happened.”

            His blue and yellow partner placed a paw on his arm. “I understand, my friend, but don’t wait too long. I think you and Taichi are somehow connected. I’ve got this strange feeling you’re supposed to be together. You have to tell him soon.”

            “A feeling huh?” Yamato stopped again and stared off at the fast approaching sunset. “I kinda feel it too, Gabu.” He then looked at the area around them. “Think we should camp here for the night?”

            “Whatever you decide will be all right with me, Yama,” Gabumon replied scanning their surroundings for any signs of threats. “As long as you tell Taichi how you feel.”

            “You don’t give up do you?” the blond said, chuckling.

            “No, my friend. I don’t,” his digital partner replied, a large smile on his horned face.

 

~Owari~


End file.
